For The Love Of Sirius Black
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: Lita is a muggle born witch whose parents are killed by Lucius Malfoy. 14 years later she is in love. Takes place before during and after all HP books. Rated T for language. SiriusXLita. More Summary Inside
1. Prologue

For The Love of Sirius Black

Summary- Lita is a muggle born witch whose parents were killed by Lucius Malfoy. It is 14 years later and she is in love. Takes place during, before, and after all HP books. Mostly SS, OOTP, HBP, DH. Does contain spoilers for DH. SiriusOC. Bad at summaries read to find out.

Prologue

It was a warm August day in London. Lita and her mother Candice were out shopping for food for dinner. They were walking to the market when she noticed a blonde haired man that looked very strange. He was wearing long black robes and walked with a cane with a silver snakes head on it. She was completely enthralled with this man. Even at seven years old she loved things that were less then ordinary. She just kept looking behind her to see if he was still there and he was not.

"Lita, honey please keep up. I can't afford for you to get lost here." Her mother said taking her hand and walking her into the store. They walked and grabbed the essentials for dinner and started walking home and Lita saw him again. She was now starting to get a little nervous. He was there when they went in the store and when they left and then he walked away.

When Lita and her mother arrived home and Candice went to start dinner. Lita went up to her room and she started drawing. At seven she had a natural artistic ability. She sat and drew a picture of the bird that sat outside her window. She was so lost in her concentration that she did not hear her mother call her for dinner. Her father, Aaron, walked up stairs to get her. He knocked on the door and opened it; " Honey mom says it is time for dinner." He said walking over to her.

"That's a very good picture." He said looking from the bird at the window to the picture.

Lita and her father walked down the stairs to the kitchen to eat dinner. Candice had set the table and they sat down to eat. During dinner there was a knock at the door and Aaron got up to see who it was. When he opened the door he saw a strange blond haired man standing there, "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually." The man said taking out his wand and pushing his way inside. Candice got up to see what was going on and saw Aaron fighting with a man, "Stop please. Take what you want but don't hurt any of us." Candice begged.

Another man came in and said, "Avada Kedavra" And Candice Tena fell to the floor. Lita heard the commotion and walked into the room, "Lita, honey get out of here." Her father yelled. But it was two late two men grabbed Lita and held her there.

"There she is. You will be perfect." Lucius said to her and then turned to her father, "Avada Kedavra." He fell at the feet of his daughter.

"What do you want?" Lita said crying.

"Well we were sent to get you. Okay well your blood." Lucius said grabbing her.

Then a blast of light came from the door and Lita ran from the house. She ran down the street to an abandoned house not to far away. She would be safe here and she knew it. She began to cry harder now then before. Her parents had been killed and she did not have family that would take her in. She sat crying that she was alone. Then she heard voices, 'They found me' she thought to herself.

"Lita Tena we know you ran here. We are not here to hurt you. We fought the men out of your house but we have to take you with us." The voice said.

Lita thought hard about her options. Then realizing that she knew they meant no harm she came out of her hiding place. She stood shocked at what she was seeing, two men in long robes and a man that did not have an eye. She did not move from her spot. She looked harder and saw that all three of them had wands. She was now afraid again and wanted to run.

"Honey, we don't want to hurt you, we want to help you." A male voice exclaimed.

"Who are you? Why did those people kill my parents? Why are you here?" Lita cried and screamed.

The three men looked at her not sure how to answer her. They looked at each other and one man stepped forward, "My name is Remus Lupin, and this is Alastar Moody, and that is Frank Longbottom. We are here to keep you safe. Those people that killed your parents did so because they are truly evil." He said reaching out to the girl.

Lita walked closer and whispered into his ear, "Did they kill them with magic?" She looked back to see the look on his face. He wasn't shocked or anything.

"Yes, they did. They wanted you for some dark magic. Do you understand this?" He asked.

"I may be seven but I understand a lot of things and yes I understand that. A lot of weird things have been happening to me. Last week I was at the market and I ran into a man and he called me a weird name. I don't know what it meant but he was really mean to me." She said as she stopped crying. She looked at him and she wanted to know more about what was going on but it was so much at once.

Again she stepped towards the man and asked, "Can I have a hug, Mr. Lupin? I know I'm just some seven year old that you think is just a mission or something but I really need one." She looked him in his face.

Taking no time he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She hugged him back. She felt safe now. She looked at the two other men. They intrigued her. She studied them both very quickly, "So where am I going?" She looked at them.

"We will be taking you to head quarters and the rest will be discussed there." Remus said picking up the young girl in his arms. They quickly apparated to the front step of number 12 Grimmauld Place. When Remus looked at the girl again she was asleep in his arms. They took her inside and all the portraits started talking but the one that could be heard the loudest was the one of Sirius' mother, GET THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Remus carried the girl to an empty room upstairs and laid her into bed. In the morning they could discuss what to do but right now Lita needed her sleep and Remus was going to make sure that happened.

He waked back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Moody and Frank were sitting at the table. Also there was Severus Snape, and James and Lily Potter. Who asked, "How is the girl?"

"Alright but she is asleep and I intend for her to stay that way until morning and then we can discuss this."

"Okay." They all agreed.

One by one they all left the house or went upstairs. Remus passed the room where Lita was sleeping and checked on her, "You are so special. That is the real reason they wanted you. You will be a great asset to the wizarding world but in what way has not been decided that is up to you."

With that Remus went into his room and fell asleep.


	2. Number 12 Grimmaul Place

For The Love Of Sirius Black

Authors Note: I no owny the people just Lita. Got it. J.K Rowling AKA God owns the characters.

Chapter 1- Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Lita turned over in bed and stretched as she woke. There was sun coming through the window in her room and she heard voices in the hall. She woke and looked around. 'This isn't my room ' she thought as she looked around. She looked over the room a few times and started to remember what had happened the night before. She felt like crying but instead screamed and ran into a corner. In her room the corner is where her dolls were and now there was dust and a spider web.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs followed by the door being opened quickly and there was a loud bang when the door met the wall. She looked up, it was the man from before and she began to settle down. He looked over at her and saw she was scared and went over to her, "It's okay. You're safe. No one can hurt you here. Your safe." He said pulling her into a hug.

She looked over his shoulder and saw a woman holding a baby and fell back into the corner. Remus looked behind him to see Lily with Harry in her arms standing behind him. He motioned for her to come over and she did, "Lily this is Lita Tena. Lita Tena this is Lily Potter and her son Harry."

She looked up at them. Harry was sleeping in her arms and she was smiling at Lily, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter."

"Same to you, Miss Tena." She said looking down at her.

Lita finally found the courage to get out of the corner and stand up. She looked to the door and then back at Remus, "Breakfast is ready if you want to eat." Remus told Lita.

Lita walked out the door and waited for Lily and Remus. Remus walked Lita into the kitchen where she was met with many stares. She kept her head down and sat at the table. Then Moody set a plate in front of her and she began to eat. She couldn't look up at anyone. What would she say to them? What would they say to her?

At last someone spoke, "Miss Tena, as you know we are here to keep you safe also to tell you about what happened to your parents and why. Now we have some questions for you before we get started."

She looked up at the man who spoke to her, "Okay." She said putting her head back down.

"Can you tell us how old you are?" Moody asked.

"I am seven years old." She said quietly.

"Who are your parents and what did they do?"

"My parents are Aaron and Candice Tena and my dad was lawyer and my mom studied the supernatural. Magic, ghosts, and stuff like that." She said now looking at the man.

"Did you ever see the man that killed your parents before that night?"

"Yes, he was at the market when my mom and I were there." She said, "I want to know why they killed my parents? Why I was not? What happened?"

"Your parents were killed so they could take you. In our world you are of great significance. You will be quite powerful and how you choose to use that power will be up to you."

"Your world? Power? Like Magic?" she asked.

"Yes. You my dear are a witch." Lily spoke at last. Lita tried to take it in but it just wouldn't sink in. Her a witch it just couldn't be. She knew that people existed with powers but her one of them was silly.

"We need to discuss who will take the child in?" This time a man with glasses spoke.

"Your right James we do." Moody said, " I will take her in. The rest of you have families to look after. I will take good care of her."

They all agreed. Moody looked at the girl who just looked at the floor. She was upset, she had no one. Well that was not true she had them. They were going to take care of her. All of them.

Later that day Lita went to explore the house. She went into the sitting room and looked around. Then went into the hall and stumbled over what looked like an elf. She looked down and saw that it was in fact an elf. She ran up the stairs to get away from it and then a picture started talking to her, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!!" it screamed. She ran to the only place she felt safe, the kitchen. When she got there she ran and hid in a corner. She did not even realize someone was in the kitchen, "Lita are you alright?" the person asked.

"Pictures are yelling at me and calling me names. I'm just kind of scared." She laughed slightly when she said it.

"That is the portrait of my friend Sirius' mother. She believes that for people to be wizards and witches they need to be purebloods. Meaning they come from all magic families. She never really liked muggles." Remus said.

"What are muggles and why did she call me a mudblood?" she asked.

"Muggles are non magic people and a mudblood is a nasty name for someone who is a witch or wizard born of two muggle parents. I'm sorry she called you that." He said going over to her to give her a hug.

She finally got up and sat at the table. She wanted to get to know these people, "Mr. Lupin, who is the man taking me in?" she asked.

"He was with me that night. His name is Alastar Moody and he is an auror or dark wizard catcher. He will keep you safe."

"Why can't you take me in?"

"I can't because I have jobs to do for the Order. Moody will take good care of you." He said, "Moody wants to leave in about a week so I guess I can keep you occupied until then."

"I want to draw or paint. I'm naturally artistic or so my mom said. But dad was the one who always wanted me to do it." She said, "Said it would keep me out of trouble and my moms hair." She laughed and so did he.

One week later

Lita woke to the sound of a knock on the door, "Lita we need to leave in 15 minutes." Moody said.

"Alright I'll be downstairs in ten." She said.

She had very little to pack seeing as they only gave her the clothes she would need. She put them in the suitcase left outside her door and packed them neatly. She then got dressed, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth and packed those things. She went out into the hallway and saw the elf again. He was muttering something under his breath and never looked at her. She walked down the stairs and met up with Moody. She looked around the room and saw Remus and hugged him goodbye. Then without warning she was taking by the wrist and they apparated to a house in the forest. It was beautiful really. She could tell that she was going to like here. She was going to like her new home and she was happy.


	3. Four Years of Living with Mad Eye

For The Love Of Sirius Black

I don't own them.

Chapter 2- Four Years Of Living with Mad Eye

Year One

They spent a lot of time going over her being a witch and what was going to happen.

"So I'll go to school to learn magic?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, you will. You will spend seven years at this school and then you can have a career there or at the Ministry if you apply yourself." He said.

Lita liked being here. They were surrounded by trees and animals and she spent many hours walking in the woods, reading, or drawing. She never wanted to leave this spot. It was very beautiful. She would sit and watch the sun set after dinner and she would clean the house. She decorated her room. It was purple, she loved purple and the ceiling was black with white stars that Mad Eye made sparkle. She had a large bed, a desk and chair fit for a princess, and a dresser. It was the perfect room.

Mad Eye had taken her to Diagon Alley with him one day and she looked around wide eyed. Everything was sold there from wands to brooms to robes. Then he took her to Muggle London as he called it to buy her clothes. She had a blast running into stores she liked and picking up things to try them on. She was a girl after all.

Also later she was told that Lily and James Potter had died. She was told nothing more then that though she knew there was more, "Were they killed like my parents were?" she asked Moody.

"Yes they were but they were not killed by the Dark Lord's followers but by the Dark Lord himself."

It made her sad and she ran to her room. She felt sad for Harry for he was only one and would never know his parents. She had at least for a week known the maternal loving care of Lily Potter. It wasn't far to him that he would never know. As much as she missed her parents at least she knew them and knew they cared for her.

She wanted nothing more then to bring them back for him but she knew it was impossible. She cried for them and for Harry. Little did she know that Harry at that moment was being taken to live with his family a little south of London. He would spend eleven years there and not know what truly happened to his parents.

Then days turned into months and soon enough it was her eight birthday. When she woke that morning Remus and Moody were in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw them, "Good morning. Alastar. Good Morning, Mr. Lupin." She said kindly.

"Good Morning and Happy Birthday Lita." Remus said back to her.

She went over and hugged him. He was like a father to her. He had stopped by whenever he could and walked with in the forest or brought her a new book to read. She loved him. Wait she loved them both. They both saved her life and they were caring for her.

Three weeks later Remus came back for the anniversary of her parents' death. Lita was curled up on the couch in the sitting room. She was engrossed in a book that looked to be new. He went and sat on the floor in front of the couch, just so that she knew he was there. Moody had made tea and came to sit with her also. They weren't going to leave her alone. They couldn't. She was still young and she was still dealing with it.

They were there for hours when Lita finally spoke, "Thank you both so much for being here with me." She said.

Year Two

Not a lot happened in this year except Lita met the Minister for Magic and immediately began hating his guts. She could sense that he was not exactly all there and that he was a bit of a nutter. Which later he would go on and prove to the entire wizarding world.

Lita turned nine and Remus was there again for her birthday.

Another Anniversary went by.

Year Three

She met the Weasley family and immediately became friends with Fred and George though they were four years younger than her. She hated Percy's guts and Ron was three and Ginny was two. The other two boys were gone away for the summer.

Lita turned ten

Another anniversary.

Year Four

She would be starting Hogwarts this year and she was looking forward to it.

Lita turned Eleven

Another anniversary

Moody took Lita to the train station to catch the Hogwarts Express. She was really excited. When she was on board she finally knew she was happy.


	4. Meeting Your Past

For The Love Of Sirius Black

I don't own

Note: This chapter takes place seven years later during Lita's last year at Hogwarts.

Chapter 3- Meeting Your Past

It felt like any other start to a year at Hogwarts. Though now she was seventeen and could do magic any time she wanted. Though Moody and Remus came with her she Apparated there by herself. She found Fred and George and kissed Fred and hugged George. Fred and Lita had been dating since the end of last term but no one knew how long it was going to last. They got on the train and found somewhere to sit, " So I hear your brother is starting this year?"

"Yeah he is so nervous. Well we all were." George said.

"Yeah I know but I'm finally done this year." Lita said, "After this year I won't have Snape breathing down my neck anymore." They all laughed. Snape had taken a particular liking in hating Lita Tena and she knew why. She made his life hell in the classroom. Not only was she a know-it-all but also she was a rebel, she was spirited, wild, and she loved to have fun. Really what that translated to was she loved to have fun at his expense and when wrote to Moody about it he did nothing and neither did Remus.

Then while other students were getting on the train and finding seats she saw a blond haired boy and he looked familiar. She had seen that face before but where. That bugged her and she turned to ask Fred but he said he did not see the person. With that the train started moving and she was on her way to her last year at Hogwarts. She was scared about what laid ahead after she left but right now was no time to worry when Fred and George….

With that she was hit in the head with something and she looked up. Fred had thrown something at her and for being the Keeper for Ravenclaw's qudditch team she wasn't very observant. But they had lost many a match to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor did but it was because they had a great team and they just needed to get better.

Later that night the train had arrived. She stepped out and got on a carriage with Fred and George to the castle. She was hungry and she needed food right then and there. Before Fred and Lita went to sit at their house tables they kissed each other. Each silently promising not to get into too much trouble and what not. Then with a quick I love you Lita was gone. She was over with her friends at her table.

The new students were brought into the hall and they all looked so scared. But then you would too if you were in a place you have never been before and all eyes were on you. Then they started calling names, "Hermione Granger." The Sorting Hat began talking about what a mind she had and shit. "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table cheered and I saw Fred and wanted to be with him. Then another name was called but I did not catch this one. Then another only the last name made me pay attention, "Draco Malfoy." I looked up and him and saw his father killing my parents. I then could only see the room spinning and then everything going black.

I woke up in the hospital with Fred by my side, " What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. You looked up at Draco and you fainted." Fred said understanding why.

"I saw his father killing my parents and everything started spinning." Lita said, "I heard someone say something too."

"Daco said something that he got in trouble for. He said Serves you right, Mudblood. He was looking at you when he said it. He knows that his father killed your parents and they think you all deserved it." Fred said holding her.

The next day classes started. First thing in the morning was double potions with none other then Professor Snape. He was not in the room as usual. He was usually about five minutes late and always made a dramatic entrance. Not like I couldn't hear him coming though. For years he has been fretting about being in a room with me. Today was not going to be any different. He walked in and eyed her immediately and she could not make out what he muttered under his breath. She laughed at this. She knew why he hated her. She made his life hell and she was close to Remus Lupin.

Potions was over and she did not have a class after that so she went to draw. She sat and drew whatever she wanted. She drew her home. Not the one she lived in now but the one she grew up in. Though she almost did not remember what it looked like.

The end of the year

Fred and Lita had broken due to issues beyond their control. Fred wanted to be able to see other people and Lita knew it was wrong to let him not. So they were still good friends and still got in trouble together but them as a couple was over.

Oh yes Ron had kept in Weasley tradition and was one to get into as much trouble as possible. Only difference was he did it for the right reasons. Harry was very much the cause of the trouble they were getting into and Hermione got them out of it. They had gotten detention with Malfoy no less and well as it turns out Professor Qurill was evil and well the rest is a huge secret.

It was Lita's last day in the castle and she did know what she was going to do now. There was so much she could do but one thing she would not do was work for the Ministry. When they arrive back in London she Apparated home to see Remus and Moody waiting for her. This was a great ending to a wonderful year.


	5. Home

For The Love Of Sirius Black

I don't own

Chapter 4- Home

Lita was finally home and Remus and Moody were sitting in the kitchen waiting for her. She was so happy to see them. She ran to Remus and gave him hug and then turned to Mad Eye to give him one too. She had the biggest smile on her face they had ever seen. She was finally content and truly happy with her life.

"You look happy. Happier then I have ever seen you?" Remus said.

" I finally did it. I'm done and I will never have Snape breathing down my neck again." She laughed.

Moody and Remus laughed with her. Little did they know that at that moment she would need to go back to Hogwarts because students would be in grave danger. Lita cooked dinner for them and they ate and talked about everything that happened while she was at school.

"Fred and I broke up." She said looking down at her food.

"Are you alright? Did he do something? Cause if he did I am going to talk to him about it." Remus said.

"No he did not do anything and yes I am alright. It was just Fred and I grew apart by the end of term because I was leaving and he had four years left." She said.

Until Harry Potter came up in conversation.

"Harry Potter had a knack for getting in trouble, being adventurous, and causing quite a stir." Lita said looking at Remus.

Remus laughed, "Just like James then."

"His two friends, Ron and Hermione they are just perfect. Ron goes a long and gets them into more trouble and Hermione just barely gets them out of it." She said collecting the plates from dinner.

Moody and Remus sat at the table talking and Lita washed the dishes. She was home again but there was a hole in her heart. She wanted to see her families home. It had been ten years since she had and she wanted to remember what it looked like. She could remember what the inside looked like. She remembered the sitting room, the kitchen, the dining room, and her room. She remembered the paintings on the wall, the family photos, and her drawings hanging in the hall going up the stairs.

She could remember all this because the night her parents died was still after ten years fresh in her mind. She remembered walking out of the dining room into the sitting room and her father telling her to run. Then she could see flashes of green light and her parent's lifeless faces laying on the ground. She remembered the three men that rescued her. Two sat before her and one was killed by a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange. She was sent to Azkaban for life after she was captured. Also the man who betrayed Lily and James Potter, Bellatrix's cousin, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for life. She hated both of these people so very much. She wished that somehow Lucius Malfoy would be sent to Azkaban for killing her parents, but if they had not done it in ten years there was no chance they were going too.

Life took a strange turn of events by the time Lita's birthday rolled around. Fred, George, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Waesley came to visit her and celebrate with her, Remus, and Moody. She was so happy to see everyone and they all had a good time talking and eating. Still with that the hole in heart grew deeper. To see the Weasley family all together made her miss her family even more. She saw how happy they were to be together and how the parents were with them and she had never really had that. She loved being here brought up by Moody and sometimes looked after by Remus. Recently she had learned why Remus really couldn't take her in and she was shocked. Remus was a werewolf and it would not be safe to live with him. She did not care though that he was a werewolf because he was always so kind to her and she could never let that one fact get in the way of that.

Later in the day when Lita and the others were waiting for Molly to finish cooking dinner, Fred asked Lita if he could talk to her. She took him by the hand and they walked into the forest.

"You look really upset. Is there something wrong?" Fred asked worried.

"I am just really lonely for some reason right now. I mean I am really happy but seeing you with your family, I start to remember that I don't have one." She said.

"You have a family. Moody and Remus are your family. I know they are not your mom and dad and I know that is what you meant." Fred said.

"I just want to go back and see my house. I just want to look at it." She said.

"Talk to Moody about it. He might allow it."

Later that night while they were all eating dinner Lita remained silent. She did not feel like talking. What was so special about turning eighteen, nothing. Except now in the Muggle world she was now an adult. When everyone finished eating the plates were cleared from the table. Lita looked up from the table, "I have something to ask?" And everyone looked at her, " I want to go see my home."

"Well I don't know if that is possible right now, my dear. It is starting to get dangerous again." Remus said.

"Well talk about this later, Lita. Right now lets enjoy the party." Moody said.

After the cake and the presents the Weasley's were on their way back to The Burrow. Remus and Moody were sitting in the kitchen when Lita came back inside. She looked at them and then walked into the sitting room and picked up a book. She opened it and began going into a world of pirates and buried Treasure. Remus walked into the room and sat on the floor in front of her, "Why do you want to see your home?'

"I have this hole in my heart where it used to be and I just want closure." She said, "I have this emptiness."

"Okay, I will take you tomorrow."

She went to bed shortly after their conversation and dreamt of her home. She dreamt of her parents and her friends.

When she woke up the next morning she ate breakfast and Remus came to get her. They were really going and then they were off. They Apparated to an alleyway right across the street from her house. Then she saw it. It was stone with a fence and it was three floors. It had been taken care of but no one was living in it now. It was the same, nothing changed and she had her closure.


	6. Back To Hogwarts

For The Love Of Sirius Black

I don't own them.

Chapter 5- Back To Hogwarts.

Note: This story takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban.

Lita finally moved out of Moody's house because it was finally time too. She bought a house in a small town outside of London. She got around to decorating and having Moody and Remus over for dinner. She had also had the Weasley's as well. Little did she know she would be away for nine months to help out at Hogwarts and fall in love with a murderer.

Lita was washing the dishes when an owl delivered her a letter from Remus she took it and read:

Dear Talon,

I have been asked to teach at Hogwarts this year as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I wanted to ask you if you would come with me and teach on the days that I can't. Seeing as my condition will not allow me to teach three days out of every month I would most appreciate it. Also you would be a better choice then Snape who has told Dumbledore he would be more then happy to fill in for me. I mean we can't have that, we can't put the kids through that.

Also you know that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. This is not good news for Harry. We need to keep a close eye on him. I also would be most grateful if you could help with that.

Thank you, so much,

Moony

Lita read this letter again. She would be happy to go with Remus to Hogwarts. She went to find something to write with and paper to write her reply, which read:

Dear Moony,

I would be delighted to accompany you to Hogwarts this term. I would most enjoy it really. I would be worlds better then Snape at teaching. You are right we can't let those kids suffer.

Yes I have heard that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Moody sent me an owl telling me. You don't really think he would go near Hogwarts do you? I mean would he be foolish enough?

With Love,

Talon

She took her owl out of its cage and it took the note and flew away. She knew that this was going to be a year to remember. Her finally being on the same level as Snape, being able to help teach a subject that would be useful to these students.

It was a cold, dark, and dreary day when Lita met Remus at the train station. They both had their things and got on the train. Lita felt right at home doing this. She was going to a place that really felt like home, except home did not have Snape.

The train started moving and soon Remus and Lita were asleep. Then Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in and sat down, "Who do you suppose that is? I mean I know that's Lita but who is that?" Ron asked.

" Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"How is it that you know everything?" Ron asked.

"It is on his suitcase Ronald." Hermione pointed towards his suitcase.

"Do you think they are really asleep?" Harry asked Hermione.

"They appear to be." She said.

"Good because I have something to tell you." Harry said.

After listening to Harry's whole story about Sirius the train came to a stop. Everyone was looking out the window to see what was going on. Since no one could seem to figure it out they sat frightened in their cars. Then a black shadow appeared at the doorway of the car they were now occupying. It opened the door and went right for Harry. Then Lita and Remus woke up and made the figure go away.

Moments later when Harry regained consciousness, Remus handed him chocolate which was meant to help.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"That was a dementor. One of the Guards of Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Remus said, "Now if you will excuse me I am going to have a word with the driver. Lita watch them would you?"

"I will." Lita said turning back to Harry.

"Eat it will help." Remus said before he walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Lita.

"I am helping Professor Lupin this year." She said.

"Fred will be so happy to see you. He misses you a lot." Ron said.

"I will be happy to see him too." She said looking out the window, "Harry you really should dwell to much on Sirius Black right now or that dementor. Remus and I won't let either harm you." She said.

"I did not express concern about either of them." Harry said wondering if she could read his thoughts.

"Yes Harry Potter I can read your thoughts. You needn't worry so much. We will make sure nothing happens to you." She said.

Then they arrived at Hogwarts and Remus and Lita Apparated inside the castle and were met by Professor Snape, "Oh how wonderful that both of you are back." He said, each word dripping with disdain.

They walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the table at the head of the hall. Lita took a seat next to Remus and was happy that it was on the other side of the table from Snape. Then Dumbledore made his start of term announcements.

"First I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Also I would like to welcome Lita Tena who will be helping out Professor Lupin. Also our own Rubis Hagrid will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

Then Remus and Lita went to their room to get sleep for the next day's classes. When got there, there were two beds for them.

The next day Lita woke up first and got dressed and woke up Remus. He quickly got dressed and they went down to get breakfast. Then they went Remus' classroom. Today they were going to learn about Boggarts. Lita was going to help with his lesson but as they waited for his class they sat on the on of the desks and talked.

Then students started entering the room. Remus had them stand in the back of the room while they talked about boggarts. Then he said that Lita would demonstrate for the class. Lita stepped in front of the class and the wardrobe opened and out stepped Lucius Malfoy. She could hear Draco laughing in the back of the room but his father truly scared her.

"Ridickulus." She said and Lucius turned into a fairy, wings and all. It was quite funny though Draco was not amused,, "You will pay for this mudblood." He yelled at her.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy. See me after class." Remus said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"One you disrespected your teacher and two we don't call people mudbloods." Remus said.

"My father will hear about this. He will mark my words." Draco said.

"I hope he does." Lita finally said.

Class went on and it was Harry's turn to face the boggart. Both Remus and I looked at each other and then Remus jumped in front of Harry. She knew what his worse fear was and it was something that for the last couple of years she knew all too well. She could see already the full moon and then it was a balloon and then they put it back in the wardrobe.

Lita dismissed the class after that and then she went to talk to Remus, "You did good today."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to have those things said to you." He said.

Then they were interrupted, "Sir you said you wanted to see me after class." Draco said.

"Yes, you will serve detention here tomorrow night. You will be putting the desk back and cleaning them by hand. You will also come back next class with a letter of apology for Miss Tena. Am I understood?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir." Draco said walking out.

Later that day Harry. Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione caught up with Lita. They wanted to know about what happened in class. So Lita lead them to a place where they could talk. When they reached the Remus' classroom he was there, "Why are you all here?" He asked.

"They want to know about what happened in class between me and Malfoy today. I feel comfortable enough to talk about it." She said.

"I'll stay then." Remus said.

"Okay." She said as everyone sat around her, " Lucius Malfoy killed my parents when I was seven years old. They wanted me and killed them to get to me. Professor Lupin, Alastar Moody, and Frank Longbottom saved my life. They took me away from there so that he couldn't hurt me. Now the other three men that were there that night are serving life sentences in Azkaban. Lucius will never serve a sentence because I can't actually prove he was there. After that I was taken to a place where I was taken care of. Where I met Professor Snape, and your parents Harry. Yes I did know them. Alastar took me in and he and Professor Lupin have been taking care of me since. Today in class was just Malfoy being a hateful prick just like his father." She finished.

NEAR END OF TERM

The days were starting to become warmer again. And that is when it all happened. Remus called Lita into his office late one night to share something with her, "Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"What?" She looked surprised.

"Remember the story I told you about a certain map. Well the map doesn't lie and he has shown up on it. When we were in school together Peter or Wormtail as we called him would turn himself into a rat and when he died all they found was his finger."

"Ron's rat is missing a toe. Do you think it could be him?"

"Yes I actually do believe it is him."

"Then do you think that Sirius Black is innocent?'

"Yes."

At that moment the door to the office opened and down walked a man. He came and stood right in front of Lita. He was tall, dark, handsome, needed to be cleaned up, and in that moment she knew who it was, "Sirius Black?"

"Yes and I want that rat."

With that they were on the hunt for the rat. Sirius turned into a dog and Lita turned into a falcon. They both went hunting for the rat. When Lita heard Sirius bark and then Ron scream she knew he had found him. Then she spotted Remus and flew down to him. When she turned back into human form she told him where Sirius had taken Ron. She also told him the Harry and Hermione had followed him.

We went to the Whopping Willow and Remus took out his wand, "Immobilus." The tree stopped moving and they crawled down the hole that lead to the Shrieking Shack. When they got there both of them yelled, "Expelliarmus." To take away Harry's wand and both pointed theirs at Sirius.

"Sirius the flesh now resembles the madness within." Remus said.

"You should know all about the madness within, old friend." Sirius said. Then he looked to Lita, "My aren't we beautiful." He just smiled at her.

They laughed and helped Sirius up.

"No I trusted both of you and all this time you were with him. So if you are going to kill Harry you have to kill us too." Hermione yelled, "Harry he is a werewolf."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"You really are bright."

"We don't want to kill Harry. We want to kill Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said.

"But he is dead." Harry said.

"No he is not. You saw him on the map and the map does not lie. He is alive and he is in this room." Sirius said pointing at Ron.

"Me, that's just mental." Ron said.

"No, not you. Your rat." Sirius said.

"But Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"For twelve years. An abnormally long life for you average garden rat." Sirius retorted.

Sometime later Snape showed up and held Sirius, Remus, and Lita at wand point.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle but now I have the proof."

"Once again you have come to the wrong conclusion." Remus said.

Then he walked over to Lita and whispered in her ear, "You know Sirius wasn't kidding when he said you look absolutely radiant tonight. I'm willing to let Remus go if you spend the night with me."

Lita pushed him away, "You really think that I am going to let you touch me. I don't think that low of myself." She said, "You can dream on if you think you can ever touch this body."

Sirius and Remus looked at Snape.

"Severus, how dare you talk to her that way. She is not some toy to be played with." Remus said and Sirius nodded his head in agreement. He looked at her standing there with a look of disbelief on her face. She could not believe that her old teacher had made such a proposition. Then from no where, " Expelliarmus." And Snape flew across the room and was knocked out.

"If he is still alive prove it."

Then Scabbers tried to run and he was turned back into Peter Pettigrew. He begged Harry to believe it wasn't him but it was and it was time for Harry to face that.

They dragged Wormtail back to the base of the Whopping Willow before Remus began to change. Wormtail turned back into a rat and ran away.

"Remus did you take your potion this night? Remus live in this heart." Sirius said trying to control his friend.

Then he turned and both Sirius and Lita turned into dogs. Lita turned into a Husky-Doberman mix and started to fight with Remus. She was knocked to the ground in front of Harry's feet and quickly got back up. But she was knocked down again and changed back. Harry and Hermione held her to them so she could not go back. Then Sirius changed back from being hurt. Professor Snape had finally caught up with them and saw a bloody Lita laying on the ground and a werewolf coming towards them.

THREE DAYS LATER

Harry came to see Professor Lupin but he was packing.

" You've been sacked?" He asked.

"No I resigned. Someone let slip the nature of my condition and the owls will be arriving home this time tomorrow."

"Where is Lita?"

"She is with your godfather. He was badly hurt and she is taking care of him. She apparated to where he is yesterday."

Harry left and went to lunch. Ron lead him over to an unwrapped broom claiming that Fred and George made him do it and there was a feather in the wrapping and a note,

From Talon and Padfoot

We love you.

PS. Hope you like the broom Harry. Snuffles or Padfoot here had a hell of a time picking it out.


	7. Truth Be Told

For The Love Of Sirius Black

I don't own

Chapter 6- Truth Be Told

Note: This chapter happens after Prisoner of Azkaban and a little at the beginning of Goblet of Fire. Also takes place between Sirius and Lita while in hiding.

Sirius POV

It has been a week since Lita and myself left Hogwarts. We have been hiding in my old house for that time. It has brought back many memories that I did not want to relive. I have heard mother yell at Lita every time she walks past her portrait calling her horrible things. I once heard Lita cry in her room after it happened once. You would never think that I believe she has had a rough life after what I have endured but for one to live in a world where some people want you to be purebloods is rough when your not.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like hours listening to her cry. She was so upset and he wanted so badly to just console her. Then I sat for a long time trying to figure out why I wanted to be with her so badly. Was it because she was absolutely beautiful? I mean she was. She had long, black curly hair, she had beautiful snow white skin that made her glow almost, she had eyes that were so blue they almost could pierce your soul, she was strong, and was very powerful. Why would I not want that? She was everything that would go against the rules, she wasn't a pureblood, and she was a muggle born. That in itself was a reason I liked her. She was wild, fun, and she was a rule breaker. Some other reasons she was perfect. That was it; I wanted to be with her because in my eyes she was perfect.

I finally hear her stop crying and walk out of her room. I heard her footsteps coming towards my room. Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in." I said assuring her it was all right. She walked in and looked at me and then she came over and sat on my bed with me. She sat there looking at the ground trying desperately not to look me in the eye. She did not know I heard her crying but I did and now she was trying to hide it. Did she not want me to think she wasn't strong? Did she think crying made her less beautiful? I looked at her, wanting to tell how I felt but then she looked to me, "We need to do something about that portrait. We need to take it down or cover it or something."

"It won't come off the wall. My mother made sure it would stay there to protect the house." I said, "But I'll get something to cover it if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you Sirius. You're the best." She said hugging me.

I hugged her back just happy to be holding her. She did not let go. She gripped tighter like I would stay here if she let go. I did not mind though, she was here with me. Was it possible that I was in love with her?

Lita's POV

I could not believe that I was crying because of the stupid portrait. I should talk to Sirius about taking down. Oh, Sirius you need to stay out of mind. Why did he have this effect on me? Ever since the night he said I looked beautiful he was the only thing I could think about. He was very handsome though. Black hair, his body was well built, and he was taking good care of her. I thought about him for a while and then I remembered that Harry was my friend and this was his godfather I was falling for. But Harry can't tell whom I can and can't fall for. It is fate after all.

I finally stopped my crying and pulled myself together. Then I walked to Sirius' room, I knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting on his bed and he looked more handsome then usual. I just walked over and I knew he had known I was crying so I just kept my head down. I could feel him look at me and I blushed slightly. Then I finally looked up and said, "We need to do something about that portrait. We need to take it down or cover it or something."

He looked at me and said, "It won't come of the wall." My heart sank at those words, "My mother made sure it would stay there to protect the house." Okay my heart can't sink any further. When he talked about his family it hurt him and you could tell, "But I'll get something to cover it if that makes you feel better." Okay my insides are jumping for joy and a smile graced my lips.

"Sirius, you're the best." I said hugging him.

I did not let go, who would want too. He is so damn fine. So I gripped tighter and just sat there holding on to him and another smile graced my lips.

LATER ON

Sirius' POV

This was becoming routine, I knew when dinner would be ready every night now. So she no longer had to call me into the kitchen. She cooked every night. I wondered where she had become such a good cook. Wait I knew very little about the girl standing in front of me. All I knew was that she hated the Malfoy family with a passion and that she was nineteen. And that was all that Remus told me about her. He said that it was up to her if she wanted to tell me. After that I had so many questions. Why did she hate the Malfoy family? Why was she close to Remus? Why did Remus regard her as his own daughter?

As these questions and so many others floated around in my brain she set food on the table. Damn I'm hungry and it looked so good. So I took a helping of everything and began to eat. She looked pleased with herself like she had no confidence in her ability to cook. I gave her a smile and silently told her it was wonderful. Was she trying to impress me? Damn she did not have to but if she was she was doing a bang up job. We were eating in silence when she said, "You have many questions you wish to ask me, Sirius. If you want to know something, ask. I'm comfortable about talking about it now."

I looked at her shocked. Then I wondered if she had read my mind.

"Yes, Sirius I can read your mind. Just a natural skill of mine." She said looking down at the floor like I would be mad at her. Someone must have gotten really mad at her once if she acting like this.

"Why are looking at the floor? I am much better looking." I said smiling at her.

"Your not mad at me?" She asked shocked.

"No. Why did you think I would be?' I asked.

"I was sitting in Potions one day my third year when I finally figured out I could read minds. I did not mean for it to happen but I wasn't focusing and I found myself reading Professor Snape's thoughts. He was furious. He gave me detention for months. Each night telling me that I should be more careful about whose mind I am reading and then in my fifth year things changed he made advances on me in detention. I did not know what to do. If I told someone I thought they would think I was lying? So I endured it night after night. Though he never went as far as to touch me until that night in the Shrieking Shack." She said not looking at me.

I looked at her. She was obviously upset but then she looked up at me, "I have been wanting to tell someone that for so long. I never even Moody or Remus. Though I know they would have come straight to Hogwarts if I had." She laughed.

I loved it when she laughed. Her whole face lit up but there was still this sadness in her eyes. I wanted so badly to make it go away. Then she stopped laughing and asked, "You still have questions. Go ahead and ask."

It was like she wanted me to know her. Wait she wouldn't have said that if she did not. Man get your head together, "So where are you from?"

"I was born in Moscow but my family moved to London when I was three." She said.

"What are your parents names?" I asked.

"Aaron and Candice."

"So what do they think about you being a witch?"

"I wouldn't know. They died when I was seven. They never even knew." She said looking down again, "Yes I am okay you can keeping asking questions if you want. I'll tell you if I can't answer it."

"How did they die?"

"Death Eaters. They came to my house and killed my parents. I later found out that one was. His name is Lucius Malfoy." She said.

"He killed them?"

"Yes. Then I saved by Remus and Alastar and Frank Longbottom. Moody took me in and Remus dropped in to see me all the time. They became my family." She said smiling slightly.

"So Remus is like a father to you?"

"Yes. He has always made sure that I was well taken care of."

I looked at her. She had been there when her parents were horribly killed, she was saved and then told she was a witch, taken in by a man many were afraid, she had Snape sexually harassing her, and the other terrors in her life he did not know yet. She had not broken. She was strong. Most people in her shoes would have broken years ago. I was falling more in love with her. Her spirit would not be broken and I could sense that.

Lita's POV

After a hard round of questions from Sirius I wanted to know more about him and his life, "So can I ask you about you?"

"Yes."

"You're family are pureblood, am I right?" I asked timidly.

"Yes they are and you're wondering why I am being so nice to you? Well I don't think that it is right to judge someone based on how much "magic blood" they have in him or her. I know what you can do and there are many pureblooded witches and wizards that can't. You and Hermione both are amazing witches and blood should not have anything to do with it." He said looking me in the eye.

"Did your parents like that you did not think that"

"No. My mother tried to torture it into me. She would spend hours a day trying to get me to think like her. It never worked and one day I ran away to James Potter's house and lived with his family." He said still looking me in the eye.

I wanted to cry because of all of his pain. It was tearing at me. Something was telling me that I should make me feel better make him know that he was loved. But I stayed where I was.

Sirius' POV

Later that night I walked out of the kitchen to find Lita curled up on the couch reading a book. She was so engrossed in it she did not even hear me come over and sit with her. She looked up from her book, smiled, and went back to reading. I just watched her read. Finally she put down the book and looked up at me, "Can I help you, Mr. Black?"

"No. I was just sitting here."

"Right and I was just reading this book."

She knew I was looking at her. Wait did she just say that she wasn't really reading her book?

"Yeah dummy I was looking at you the entire time." She said.

It was a mutual feeling. Did she like me too?

"Yeah stupid I do like you." She said.

Damn mind readers they can't even let a person tell you they love you.

"Then tell me, Sirius."

"I think I love you."

"You think you do?"

"No I know I do."

"I love you too, Sirius. Ever since that night you called me beautiful I have been able to think of nothing but you."

"Same here."

I leaned in to kiss her and I could my mother's voice in my head, "A mudblood? How could you?" I quickly shook it off and continued to kiss her, pureblood, half-blood, or muggle-born she was now mine and nothing was going to change that.

Lita's POV

Okay I'm kissing Sirius Black. Oh my God I'm kissing Sirius Black. It feels so right and at the time so wrong. I mean he was still a convicted murderer hiding from the law but I had him here with me. Remus' voice came into my head, "He's Harry's godfather and my best friend and twice your age." I shook that away and continued to kiss him.

That night Lita and Sirius fell asleep on the couch together and nothing was ever going rip them apart.


	8. Order of the Phoenix

For The Love Of Sirius Black

Note: I don't own any of the people except Lita.

Chapter 7- Order of the Phoenix

Note: Takes place before and during Order of the Phoenix

Lita woke to the sun shining brightly in her face and Sirius' arms wrapped around her. The covers had been pulled off her and she suddenly noticed the temperature in the room. She was naked and Sirius had taken all the covers. She pulled them away from him and wrapped herself in them, waking Sirius up, "Morning baby." He said.

Lita leaned in and kissed him before rolling herself on top of him. He looked up and saw that her eyes were full of desire, desire for him. She leaned in and kissed him again. Then got up off the bed leaving him there. He hated when she did that. She was now on her way to take a shower.

After Lita had gotten in the shower Sirius came in join her. He stepped in front of her while she was rinsing her hair. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. That look of desire was still in her eyes so Sirius picked her up and put her against the wall. He carefully pushed into her causing her to moan. He began to thrust in and out of her. The two of them made hot, passionate love in the shower for as long as they could. (I have never written a sex scene, so help me improve it.)

Today there was going to be a meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. Lita was now a member and she did a lot of reconnaissance work for them. Once or twice she spied for them but only Snape could get on the inside. The only spying she could do was tracking movements from the outside. She picked up a lot of important information on some missions but it was hard to do a lot of the time. Another thing was that Snape was going to be there and she hated that. She still had not told Remus and Mad Eye about what he did to her yet but Sirius knew and he kept a close eye on Snape.

When Lita and Sirius got to the kitchen Remus and Mad Eye met them. They were sitting there waiting patiently for them. Sirius sat and started talking with his old friends while Lita started breakfast. It felt so normal being the woman of the house, and she felt normal being in love. This was her house now as well as Sirius'. They were so much in love that they could never be separated. She had heard Sirius tell Remus and Mad Eye he needed to talk to them in private. Lita stayed in the kitchen to have breakfast ready by the time they got back.

THE SITTING ROOM

Sirius turned to his old friends and said, "I want to know what you would say if I told you I planned on asking Lita to marry me?"

Remus and Mad Eye looked at each other. They had only found out that Sirius and Lita had been in a relationship six months ago. During that six months Sirius' name had been cleared, Harry had been told that they were dating and was happy about it, Lord Voldemort had returned, and he killed an innocent boy.

"I say that it is about seeing her happy and you seem to make her happy so I give you my blessing ." Remus said.

"You have my blessing as well." Mad Eye said, "When do you plan on asking her?"

"I was thinking when everyone was together during winter holidays. Seeing as both of you, Harry, and the Weasley's will be here I decided it was best."

They walked back into the kitchen and Lita had set the table and served breakfast. They sat and ate and talked. They talked about when the meeting would be and with the mention of Snape, Lita could not stay silent anymore, "He harassed me. Snape harassed me."

Sirius looked surprised that she said anything and Remus was fuming, "What exactly did he do? I want to know everything.' He said angrily.

"It all started third year when I first realized when I could read minds. Remember when you got the letter from Snape saying how mad he was with me? Well he kept me in detention for the rest of the year and every night made advances on me. First it was just comments on how my clothes that I wore around were showing to much. Then forth year it was how much I was 'growing up'. By fifth year he was full out flirting with me in detention. I mean he was telling me I looked nice and telling me things he would love to do to me. It made me feel like I was dirty." She said crying.

"So your telling us now?" Mad Eye asked.

"I was ashamed. I was young, at the time I really felt like I had done something wrong and if I had told anyone would anyone have believed me. You know everyone would have taken Snape's word for it." She yelled and ran out of the room.

Two Hours Later

Lita, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley were all sitiing in the kitchen talking about any and all new information they had on Voldemort. Lita and Sirius were seated at the head of the table because Sirius wanted Lita away from Snape. Lita stared at the floor for a long while not listening to anything anyone was saying. She would look up every once in a while to see Mad Eye and Remus giving Snape death glares and it made her smile a bit. Then someone metioned her, "We need you to spy on the Malfoy's."

"WHAT?"' She asked surprised.

"We need you to spy on the Malfoy's." Kingsley said again.

Lita looked at everyone seated around the table. She knew she would have to do it. She could not say no. It was important to The Cause. A Cause she had completely devoted herself too.

"What do you need?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy Manor is headquarters for Voldemort. We need her to watch their movements." He said. "I say she will need to be gone until Harry gets here. Which is in four days. That is how long she will need to be gone. She will need to stay in falcon form though."

"I can do that. So what exactly are you looking for in movements?"

"Voldemort is trying to take over the ministry or people say. Seeing as no one believes that he is back. The Order needs to know what he is really doing. Can you manage?"

"Yeah I can."

Half Hour later

Lita watched everyone leave and prepared herself to go. Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye all came to say goodbye and good luck.

"Love, be careful and come back to me. Come back to me because you are my reason for facing the world." Sirius said kissing her.

"You know you make me proud. Be careful." Remus said.

Mad Eye just gave her a hug and with that she turned into a falcon. She flew out the door and disappeared into the night. Sirius sighed and closed the door and went into the kitchen to open the window. They had agreed that is where she would come to when she came back.

Four Days Later

Sirius paced around the house waiting for any sign of Lita. Then there was a loud knocking sound on the front door. 'Weasley's and Granger are here.' He thought.

Sirius went to open the door and five children pushed through the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were last into the house and Sirius looked outside once more to check for Lita. No sign.

Fred was the first to realize that someone was missing from the house, "Where is Lita?"

"She went to visit her parents graves. She'll be back later tonight." Sirius said. Though the kids knew about The Order, Sirius could not tell them where she really was.

"Your rooms are upstairs. Ron, you and Harry will be sharing the first room on the right side of the hall. Fred, George the second room on the right. Ginny, you and Hermione will be sharing the first room on the left. Arthur, Molly you can either take my brother's old room or my parent's old room. Regulus' room is upstairs to your right. The one furthest from Ginny's and my parents' is right up the stairs straight as you come off them. The bathroom is right down the hall from all the rooms. If I'm needed my room is straight down the hall. It has mine and Lita's name in the door. Remus' room is the second door on the right." He said and they all nodded.

They all went to their assigned rooms and settled in. Ginny and Hermione were talking about how much fun this year was going to be, not. Fred and George were doing magic cause they could, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Black. They were disturbing her and she was complaining that there was another mudblood in her house.

Later That Night

Harry arrived with Tonks, Kingsley, Mad Eye, and other Order members. He walked straight into 12 Grimmauld Place and had an eery feeling. Then Mad Eye opened the door to the kitchen and he saw Sirius and he knew everything was going to be okay. Then Mrs. Weasley came out and shut the door. The last thing Harry heard was, "Is she back yet?"

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley said greeting him. She hugged him, "A bit peeky but dinner is going to have to wait until after the meetings over."

"Meeting? About what?"

"Don't you bother yourself with it dear. Now upstairs, first door on your right." She said pointing upstairs and nodding.

An Hour Later

Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came down the stairs for dinner. Well the rest of them did, Fred and George decided to apparate. They sat down at the table and noticed that Lita was still missing. They started talking about how Harry's name was being slandered in the Daily Prophet and how the Ministry does not believe that Voldemort is back. All of the sudden a bird came through the window and crash landed on the table.

The bird immediately turned back into Lita, "I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

She was bleeding a lot and she had many marks on her body. She had been beaten or worse tortured. Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye took her out of the kitchen to her and Sirius' bedroom. She needed to be attended to and fast.

TBC

I know but this is going to have to be more then one chapter.


	9. Flashbacks and Nightmares

For The Love Of Sirius Black

Note: I don't own them. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Though I would love to bring Remus and Sirius home with me.

Note 2: This takes place immediately after the last chapter.

Chapter 8- Flashbacks and Nightmares

When they had gotten Lita up to Sirius' room they immediately began working on all of her injuries.

"The cuts on her wrists and arms won't mend. I think they could be from some creature or worse a curse." Remus said.

"Do you know what kind of curse or creature?" Sirius asked.

"No. Better to ask her when she wakes up."

Sirius sat with Lita and cursed himself for letting her go. Though he knew that she did not have a choice, he cursed himself. She did not have a choice and now she was laying in their bed, bleeding and unconscious. Bruises that were visible before were now a darker shade of bluish- purple and new ones were starting to form. Cuts that were healing were scarring her beautiful skin. Her black hair was matted with dry blood. 'Lucius will pay for this. He will pay.' Sirius thought to himself as he took Lita's hand.

He did not want to leave her side but he also knew Harry needed him as well. As he realized this he heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in." Sirius said.

The door opened and in slowly walked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred. They all gathered around the bed not taking their eyes off Lita, "Why was she really gone, Sirius? Who did this to her?" Fred said his voice cracking trying to get the words out.

"She was doing something for The Order. She was to spy on Lucius Malfoy. He caught her and tortured her." Sirius said not looking up at Fred, "Fred I'm sorry. I should have said something then but Lita has told me she does not wish to be afraid of Lucius anymore and that was the reason she went."

"I don't need you to apologize to me. I know the risks of this fight. It is just Lita is like a sister to me. I love her." Fred responded.

Then another voice entered the conversation, "Sirius are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I am fine. I just wish that she were awake and this did not happen." Sirius said looking at him.

Harry knew that Sirius loved Lita and he was happy that she was with him. Harry and Lita were good friends as well. Ever since Harry first told Lita that he had almost fed his cousin to a python, they had been friends. She was always looking out for him, Ron, and Mione. She had made sure that Sirius was protected after he left Hogwarts his third year. She had done all of this and she never asked anything in return and now this selfless person was lying her beaten and unconscious.

Harry knew he could do nothing at the moment and he sat in a chair beside the bed. Ron and Mione sat on the sofa across from the bed and Fred sat on the bed, Mione pulled out a book and began to read while Ron and Harry talked about whatever they could think of. Sirius finally turned to all the kids in the room, "It is late. You all should go to bed."

They all nodded and quickly left the room. Sirius went over and sat on the couch. He knew that tonight Lita would not wake up and it was late and he needed sleep. So he laid down on the couch and tried to sleep. All the time thinking about how Lita was laying on the bed unconscious. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but to feel that it was.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sirius woke and looked over to the bed. Remus was sitting there with Lita, "She woke up earlier this morning. I had come in to check on you and she was awake. You were sleeping and she ordered me not to wake you." Remus said.

"Sirius. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them. I did not tell them anything so they put me in a room with Fenrir Greyback. He wasn't transformed but he did things to me. Then I woke up in another room and Lucius was there and he told me he was going to do to me what he did to my parents only he was going to break me first. Then he left the room and I apparated out of there and flew back here." She said as she started to cry.

Sirius walked over to her, "There is nothing to apologize for. You were strong. You did not break. Greyback will pay for what he did to you."

"I know he will."

"Remus can I talk to you outside for a moment please?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Remus said following Sirius out of the room. They walked down the hall a bit so they could talk, "what will happen to her?"

"I don't really know. He wasn't transformed so she might not change. I can't be sure though. At the most she will have wolf like tendencies around the moon and maybe all the time." Remus said trying to reassure Sirius.

"It wouldn't matter to me. I love her. I will still ask her to marry me. I will take care of her." Sirius said.

In that moment Remus knew how much Sirius loved Lita. He saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice. Lita was lucky. She was loved fully by Sirius.

LATER THAT DAY

Remus went out to see Severus and asked him to help find answers to the problem that Lita was facing, "She was attacked by a werewolf that was not transformed?"

"Yes but I have never heard of these cases." Remus said.

"There was one case. They did not transform but they were very aggressive during the full moon. The rest of the time they had slight changes, in their eyes mostly." Severus said.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"Look she will need the wolfsbane potion every month now too. I'll make enough for both of you."

"Thank you again." Remus said apparating from the spot.

TBC……

Should Lita be an exception to the rule and transform?

New relationships are forming should it be

HGXGW or HGXNT

RLXNT or RLXOC that will introduced in the next chapter.


	10. Full Moons and Losing Yourself

For The Love of Sirius Black

Note: I don't own them. J.K Rowling does, as she does with our world. She rules all.

Full Moons and Losing Yourself

Lita sat in her bed trying to understand what Sirius was telling her. 'What did he mean that he did not know what would happen to her?' she thought trying to fight for understanding. Sirius knew by the look on her face she was struggling with the information he presented her. He did not want her to hurt or think that she meant any less to him. He looked at her again and she was looking out the window, "The full moon is tomorrow night. So we will know by tomorrow night if I will or won't transform. Sirius just promise me you'll be here and protect everyone else. Sirius I'm scared."

"I know you are baby. I know this is a lot for you to handle. I will stay with you and you won't hurt anyone. Remus went to talk to Severus about your condition. He says that you probably will just be aggressive but you won't transform but you need to the wolfsbane potion too."

"YOU TALKED TO SEVERUS ABOUT THIS? I BET HE HAD A GOOD LAUGH ABOUT IT. LITA THE THORN IN HIS SIDE A WEREWOLF!!!!" She screamed at Sirius starting to cry when it finally hit her that she could possibly a werewolf. She wouldn't be able to work anymore, she would be looked at differently. It was all Greyback's fault. He did this to her. He made her an unacceptable person to society. He made her half-human and no one even cared for you after you were turned. 'Will Sirius really stay with me?' Lita thought.

Sirius sat there trying to calm Lita down. He knew what would happen to her if she was infact a werewolf. He shuddered at the thought. Lita was the only person that loved him for who he was and the way he was. Sure there were a lot of girls in his Hogwarts days but he never loved them, not like he loved Lita and now she was struggling with the fact that she could now be a werewolf.

THE NEXT DAY

Lita woke up and looked at her clock, "2:45 pm." 'Damn' she thought rolling out of bed. 'Why didn't Sirius wake me?'

She made her way out of their room and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and Sirius, Severus, and Remus looked up at her. She could tell they had been talking about her or about something that could involve her. She walked over to the stove and made herself tea, "Don't stop on my account." She said.

She did not want to talk to the men sitting in front of her. They would tell her how sorry they were and Severus would probably tell her that she deserved it. She took her cup and sat at the table. Sirius looked at her, "Severus just came by to drop off the wolfsbane potion. He offered to stay for the moon as well to help out."

"Fine." Lita said anger was clearly present in her voice, "Severus, can I have a word with you in private?" Lita looked at him. Sirius looked at her, "It will be fine. I just have some things I need to get out."

Lita and Severus left the kitchen and entered the library, "Severus, they have already said you can stay, so you're staying but I don't like it. You did things to me. Now I haven't told them all of it but they know most of it. They think the first time you touched me was in the Shrieking Shack. All I want to know is why? I did not deserve to be treated like that. I did not deserve to be treated like some whore you pick up on the street. I was your student and you were supposed to teach and protect me. Instead you did those things to me."

Severus looked at her. He knew that he should have never touched her but something in him took over every time he saw her. He did not know what it was but he knew it was wrong, "I can't take back what I did to you or how badly I hurt you. I knew it was wrong but something just took over whenever you were around. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him, 'was he really sorry? He looks like he is.', "I forgive you." She said feeling that he was being sincere. With that she walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. She took a seat beside Sirius and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm scared." She whispered to him.

"I know but I won't leave you." He said kissing the top of her head, "I will never leave you."

"We need to get ready for tonight. Sun down is in four hours." Remus said motioning to Lita.

She just looked at him knowing what he meant and it made even more scared. She looked at Sirius, she did not know what would happen and she wasn't looking forward to finding out.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lita could hear Remus scream out in his transformation and she just sat quietly hoping she would not suffer the same way. She sat and waited but it did not happen. She wasn't a werewolf but she felt stronger and she had a thirst for revenge and she wanted to rip something apart, she wanted to kill.

Lita got up and walked over to the door, "Sirius are you out there?"

"Yeah baby I am? Are you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine in a sense. I'm not transforming but I want to kill. I can feel it. It is strong and I feel like I'm human anymore." She said crying.

"Lita, baby. It will only be during the moon. You won't have these feelings after the full moon."

"What if I do? What if it is a part of me now?" She asked.

"We'll deal with it. I'll keep a close eye on you and I'll keep you and others safe." Sirius said wishing he could hold her.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Lita said and Sirius could see her shadow lay down in front of the door. He laid down on the other side and fell fast asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Lita woke up and felt normal again and she found the door unlocked. She walked out into the hallway and saw Remus come out of his room, "Morning."

"Morning, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Last night was okay. I did not transform but I had this feeling. I wanted to kill." She said looking at the floor.

"I have that feeling it is kind of normal when you're like us." He said.

Sirius was in the kitchen waiting for Lita and Remus to wake up so they could talk. Severus was already in the kitchen reading a book on potions. He was looking for something to help Lita. If he could find something she would not have to be locked up during the moon. He knew he had to find something it would mean he did not fail, which was not something he liked or was accustomed too. He just had too.

Lita walked into the kitchen and she saw Severus with a nose in a book, 'typical' she thought.

She took her normal seat next too Sirius, "I'm not scared anymore. Now that I know what to except." She whispered to him.

"That's good but I have Severus trying to find something for your aggression so you won't have to be locked during the moon."

"That is so nice of you. Thank you both." She said kissing Sirius and going over to hug Severus. He was taken aback at this, "Sorry." She said walking away.


	11. Forever

For The Love of Sirius Black

Note: I know it took forever to get this chapter up. I wrote so many different drafts and I couldn't get it right. But I think I got it now. Hope you love it. And I don't own any of the characters expect Lita.

Chapter 10- Forever

Lita sat in the library looking out the window. Snow was gently covering the streets outside number 12 Grimmauld Place. She listened to the children laughing while throwing snow at each other, remembering when her life used to be that simple. She thought about her friends that she had left the night her parents died. They all probably thought she was dead. Finally she turned back to the book she was reading. She was trying to find any information on what Remus had let slip, "You are special. In our world you matter, you mean something. You could decide the whole war."

She wanted to know what he was talking about, Harry was going to decide the war not her. Harry was the one destined to defeat Voldemort, not her. None of this rested on her. She was just around to help but she was also intrigued and wanted to know more. So she read and after six hours found nothing and decided that she would ask Sirius and Remus when they got back. They had gone to pick up the Wolfsbane potion from Snape and would be back within the next couple of hours. 'Damn Wolfsbane, take forever to make.' Lita thought as she exited the library. She was happy that the full moon was before Christmas. She didn't want to miss it.

Seconds later Sirius and Remus came walking out of the fireplace with the potion. She hated when they traveled by the floo network because they were always so dirty but since you can't apparate from Hogwarts it was the only way.

She ran up to Sirius, "I'm so happy your back." She said kissing him.

"Well, it took awhile for Severus to brew this and today he was in a very foul mood." Sirius said holding her close to him.

This was a bad sign Lita thought. What ever could have him that bad of a mood.

"He says he has been given a task by The Dark Lord. He was assigned to bring you to him." Sirius said.

"Me? Why me? I'm completely insignificant." Lita said looking at both of them to tell her she was right.

"He wants you because you can decide the war. You can turn on us and be with him which gives him all the power or you can stay with us and we will defeat him. He just thinks that if he has you anyway he can access your power." Remus said.

"My power? I don't understand." Lita said trying to grasp all the information.

"You have special powers and you may not even know it. You can do things that even Dumbledore probably can't do. Thing is that power can decide the war." Sirius said.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I know where my loyalties lay." Lita said.

She was now very worried. She had power that could decide an entire war, she had a boyfriend who was afraid to even let her leave the house, and she felt as though when things were getting harder he was drifting away. It was too much for her to take at that moment, "I'm going to lay down for a while." She said walking upstairs not even looking back at Sirius who followed her up the stairs with a worried look in his eye.

Christmas

Harry, the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, Mad Eye, Tonks, Snape, and Dumbledore were all sitting in the kitchen waiting for Sirius and Lita to get back from putting flowers on the graves of Lita's parents. They had been out for a couple of hours and they were beginning to worry. Finally the front door opened and they walked into the kitchen, "Sorry were late, Sirius and I stopped for a while in London to pick up somethings." She said waving bags and throwing them out the door onto the stairs.

"Next time tell us you'll be out longer." Snape said from the other side of the table.

"We were fine, Severus. And we're here now so get over it." Lita said looking very cross with him.

"Okay you two stop fighting and let us eat dinner." Sirius said walking up behind here.

They walked in and took their seats at the head of the table. The twins carried out the vegetables and the mashed potatoes, Ginny carried out rolls, and Ron and Harry carried out the turkey. Lastly, Mrs. Weasley carried out a small plate and handed it too Lita. It was tofo that she had Hermione help her find in London.

"Mrs. Weasley, you did not have to go through all that trouble." Lita said.

"Well, Hermione reminded me you didn't eat meat. First, I thought it was really strange you didn't eat meat. Then, I asked her if there was something you did eat and we went to London and got it for you." She said.

"Thank you, I really appericate it." Lita said.

"You're welcome dearie." Mrs. Weasley said.

They finally all sat down to dinner and Sirius looked at the plate sitting in front of Lita. He never understood why she did not eat meat but that was up to her but having that stuff instead was really gross. Lita had him try it once, he thought it tasted like the worst thing he had ever eaten and that was saying something. The twins were at the other end of the table being their normal selves which constantly had Mrs. Weasley yelling down to their end of the table asking them not to throw food and to stop stuffing their faces and eat like normal people. Lita enjoyed having all the people around. Sure she loved it when it was just her, Sirius, and Remus but sometimes having other people around was fun.

After dinner and all the plates were cleared away Sirius got up and that got everyones attention, "First, I would like to thank Molly for the wonderful dinner. Secondly, I would like to wish you all a Happy Christmas. Lastly, I have something I would like to say to Lita. We have been together for a while and everyday I fall in love with you more and more. I love waking up and seeing you there, I love being with you, I love that you are not afraid to be yourself, I love how you prove yourself to people time and time again, and I love that you were always patient with me which I know is hard. I know that you're the one I want to be with. So with that being said, Lita will you marry me?" He said dropping to one knee and giving her the ring.

"Yes, Sirius I will. I love you."


End file.
